


Insecure

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delico is really insecure and yang is always there for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first deliyang writing and I actually like this one!

“Yang?” 

Yang hummed out a response, not taking his eyes off the gun he was cleaning.  

“Do you love me?” 

Yang’s head shot up in surprise. He turned his head to look at the blonde man on the couch. Delico’s brown eye stared back at Yang solemnly, a frown etched on his face. 

“Of course I do. Why would you ask?” Yang thought he made it clear each day how much his life long friend meant to him. 

Delico looked down at his lap, and Yang thought he saw the glimmer of tears at the corner of his eye. His eyebrows shot up and he put his gun down, striding over to his friend. Kneeling on the floor between Delico’s legs, Yang held his knees and asked, “What’s wrong, Delico?”

Delico shifted before meeting Yang’s eyes and mumbled, “Why do you love a low level Twilight like me? I’m useless. You’d be better off with Nic.”

Yang furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a twinge of hurt at the fact his best friend, his love, thought he’d be better off with someone else. 

“Delico,” He grumbled out. “I don’t love you because you’re a Twilight, I love you for you. You are brave and strong, why would you think anything else?” 

Delico closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. Yang sighed and cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing over Delico’s cheekbones and wiping the tear away. He leaned in, tilting his head and gently pressing his lips to Delico’s. He moved slowly and softly, working Delico until he relaxed and moved back. He wrapped his arms around Yang’s neck as Yang bit down gently on his bottom lip before pulling away. He licked his lips and smiled. Delico sniffled and murmured, “I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling good today.”

Yang moved, gathering the younger man into his arms before settling on the couch with Delico in his lap. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to make you feel better, won’t I?” Yang smiled, kissing Delico’s cheek and working down below his jaw. 

Despite himself, Delico smiled and nodded, agreeing with Yang, who had started kissing and sucking on his neck. His hands moved to hold Yang’s, who were wrapped around Delico’s waist.


End file.
